Secret Journal
by Allen.Deva
Summary: Hanji Zoe, guru paling terkenal sesekolahan. Sudah pasti terkenal karena banyak hal, mulai dari paling kece, paling nyentrik, paling pintar, paling cinta sama titan, paling tidak sayang nyawa... Paling tidak jelas gendernya! Warning inside.


Halo, Selamat Pagi!

Hari ini cukup cerah, jadi sudah selayaknya aku menyunggingkan senyum secerah mentari pagi ini, bukan?

Ehehe… analogiku berlebihan barangkali.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini jurnal yang baru kubeli kemarin lho, yeey! Persis macam semester ini yang baru saja dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi aku ingin menulis beberapa pengalaman rahasiaku.

Umm… Langsung ke topik utama saja, yuk!

* * *

**Secret Journal**

Disclaimer:  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**  
Karakter yang saya pakai adalah milik beliau. Cerita fiktif ini punya saya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita aslinya.

Tidak ada keuntungan ekonomis yang diambil dari cerita ini, hanya kesenangan.  
**Drama, AU**. Yang jelas ini **AU**.

**Warning**: Rate **T** untuk bahasa (yang mungkin) **tidak senonoh**, **OOC**, **typos**, **alur kecepetan**, dikarenakan minimnya pengalaman menulis.

* * *

Kalau kau salah satu anggota dari Maria High School, entah itu murid, staf pengajar, sampai _cleaning service _sekalipun pasti tahu siapa aku. Hanji Zoe, guru paling terkenal sesekolahan. Sudah pasti terkenal karena banyak hal, mulai dari paling kece, paling nyentrik, paling pintar, paling cinta sama titan, paling tidak sayang nyawa –kalau urusan menggoda Rivaille saja, ya– sampai yang paling… paling… umm…

Paling tidak jelas gendernya.

Dengan tekanan pada 'gender'. Jangan lupa ditebalkan, digarisbawahi, diberi efek miring, pakai huruf kapital, dan diberi warna merah juga kalau perlu.

Ehe, tertawa? Boleh kok.

Bagaimana mengatakannya ya. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan dengan mereka yang memanggilku _Miss_ ataupun _Sir_, seperti saat itu.

.

.

Saat itu aku menelusuri koridor di gedung utama di mana ruang kelas satu terletak. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kukira, tentu saja wajah-wajah baru nan lugu menanti di kelas bersama dengan riuh yang dapat kau dengar dari dalam ruang kelas yang pintunya masih membuka. Seperti biasa tentunya.

Tapi kali itu, koridor sepi tanpa ada murid kelas satu yang biasanya sudah ribut. Hanya ada sunyi, pintunya juga tertutup rapat. Apa murid baru di kelasku bolos serentak? Namun sayup-sayup terdengar dari balik pintu. Aku penasaran dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

OH! Ternyata ada.

Tapi, wow! Seluruh siswa kelas itu bergerombol! Cepat sekali mereka akrab. Terharu aku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengintip. Anak baik jangan tiru ya. Eh tapi Hanji selalu jadi anak baik, kok. Kali ini pengecualian.

"…Kau yakin?"

"Tidak salah lagi. Hanji jadi wali kelas kita untuk tahun ini."

"AH! Ini baru tahun pertama. Kudengar dia itu guru paling heboh dan sinting di sini. Dan kalau kau beruntung, minimal kau disuruh mengerjakan hal random. Kalau sialnya sih, kau digantung jadi umpan piaraannya."

"…Sadis."

"Iya, aku juga dengar begitu. Bahaya nggak, sih guru kelebihan gula macam begitu? "

"Hei, lihat dirimu sendiri, pengunyah kentang. Kentang itu kandungan gulanya tinggi, apa kau tahu?"

"Masalah?"

"Entah."

Selanjutnya aku hanya mendengar adu mulut antara dua siswi, satunya milik si pengunyah kentang, satunya dari siswi pirang dengan jepitan rambut dan sorot mata sinis. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang adu mulut juga sih, omelan si gadis kentang hanya direspon dengan jawaban singkat yang tidak niat macam 'yah', 'lalu?' atau 'terserah.'

Sampai ada yang menghentikan mereka. Akhirnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah cari rebut. Masih mau dengar nggak?"

"MAU!" Keduanya menjawab serentak.

"Oke, jadi begini," lanjut seorang siswa, kelihatannya dia yang memimpin forum, "kakakku pernah cerita kalau temannya pernah nekat membobol arsip rahasia milik sekolah sangking penasarannya pada Hanji."

"Ha? Penasaran? Kenapa?"

"Lho, kukira kalian yang pernah dengar soal Hanji pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Aku tahunya dia itu gila. Jenius dan gila."

"Aku malah tahunya dia itu mati rasa. Maksudnya, bukan sekali dua kali orang menyebutnya gila dan bukannya dia tidak tahu hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja dia nyengir sepanjang tahun."

"Iya yang kalian bilang itu benar, tapi ada satu hal yang masih jadi misteri. Mau tahu tidak?"

"Apaan? Cepetan bilang."

"Dia itu gendernya tidak jelas."

"HEEEE!?" sekelas serentak berseru heran.

"Jangan bikin gossip, woi."

"Nggak lho. Jadi masih mau denger lanjutan cerita temannya kakakku?"

"Teruskan. Penasaran juga, sih."

"Begini. Jadi, dia tidak pernah keberatan dipanggil _Miss_ Hanji atau _Sir_ Hanji. Kalau ditanya pada orangnya langsung tentang panggilan mana yang seharusnya dipakai untuknya, yang bersangkutan Cuma nyengir dan menjawab sekenanya, 'terserah' katanya. Terus karena itu dan sangking penasarannya sama gendernya si Hanji , teman kakakku itu memutuskan untuk membobol arsip di komputer sekolah. Singkatnya _hacking._ Lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia mendapatkan arsip milik Hanji." Sekelas bersorak. Wow. Efek genderku yang tak jelas ini ajaib ya.

"Hasilnya?"

"Smiley."

Kelas kemudian hening beberapa saat. Aku melihat beberapa dari mereka tercengang dengan mulut menganga, beberapa lainnya terduduk lemas. Oh, ada juga yang membanting kepala ke dinding. Tapi kok tidak luka, ya? Hmm… dia bisa jadi bahan penelitianku berikutnya.

"…Ha?"

"Pada kolom gender, tidak ada tertulis apapun yang menyatakan secara spesifik gender makhluk itu. Hanya smiley berbentuk wajah yang tersenyum."

Wah, aku baru dengar soal membobol arsip ini.

"Jadi misi gagal?"

"Begitulah. Jadi kalian kalau ada perlu sama dia –dan berhubung dia yang jadi wali kelas kita tahun ini– jangan segan-segan untuk memanggilnya _Miss_ atau _Sir_. _Missir_ kalau kalian cukup ragu untuk memilih salah satu."

"Iya…" jawab mereka. Satu-satu dari mereka tampak menarik diri dari forum kilat itu. Tahun ini anak muridnya menarik ya.

"Jangan lupa, rahasiakan soal teman kakakku."

"Iya, kami tahu!"

.

.

Buatku pribadi tidak masalah mau mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan apa. Bahkan kalau ada yang mau taruhan soal genderku yang sebenarnya juga tidak masalah. Mereka tidak bisa disalahkan atas keingintahuannya yang tinggi. Kan bagus kalau punya pemikiran kritis.

Err… Aku tidak yakin kalau aku benar-benar membela mereka, entah ini juga terdengar seperti aku yang sedang membenarkan diri atas tindakanku yang sering meminta murid mengerjakan hal-hal aneh demi percobaanku dan rasa ingin tahuku yang kelewatan.

Selagi ada bahan, harus dimanfaatkan dong.

Toh, tidak ada korban luka dan nyawa sejauh ini.

–Setidaknya belum ada.

Hehehehehe.

Kasihan juga sama mereka yang jadi korban keambiguan genderku. Kalau dibahas ya tidak ada habisnya, toh aku selalu tutup mulut. Bicara soal genderku, aku punya cerita.

.

.

Harusnya sudah jelas, dari segi fisik aku ini wanita, perempuan, betina. Aku memang perempuan tulen sejak lahir. Rambutku panjang, tubuhku baik-baik saja, wajahku juga cukup cantik kalau boleh narsis sedikit.

Setidaknya itu sampai aku mulai menginjak usia remaja. Saat itu pula aku menyadari sesuatu.

Semua terkuak sejak guru biologiku dulu membawakan topik mengenai reproduksi pria dan wanita. Di mana seharusnya aku yang diketahui wanita sejak lahir, di mana aku yang seharusnya mengalami pertumbuhan selayaknya perempuan normal malah tidak mengalaminya.

Tidak ada dada yang bertumbuh. Tidak ada pinggul yang melebar. Tidak ada darah mengalir tiap bulan dari bagian kewanitaan.

Mungkin masalah waktu. Jadi aku menunggu.

Tahu tidak apa yang terjadi?

Setelah usiaku menginjak 18 tahun, masih tetap tidak ada perubahan signifikan. Yang terjadi malah nada suaraku yang agak merendah, lalu bulu di sekitar kaki dan tanganku malah melebat persis seperti pria. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, barangkali bawaan gen. Jadi aku mengantisipasi dengan cara klasik; cukur, _waxing_, cukur lagi.

Hasilnya nihil. Dan tubuh ini semakin aneh, mengganggu pikiranku. Jadi aku menutupinya dengan pakaian serba tertutup.

Ah, aku menyerah.

Akhirnya aku menemui seorang dokter di rumah sakit terdekat untuk memeriksa kalau-kalau ada yang salah denganku. Ah, ini sih bukan KALAU lagi, PASTI ada yang salah.

.

.

"Saya merasa ada yang salah, dok. Pasti ada yang salah dengan saya."

"Baiklah. Apa saja keluhannya?"

"Usia saya 18 tahun, tetapi saya tidak mengalami pertumbuhan yang seharusnya dialami wanita pada umumnya."

"Hmm? Lalu…?"

"Saya malah mengalami pertumbuhan seperti pria. Seperti bulu di sekujur tangan dan kaki, kulit yang kasar, dan suara merendah."

"Wah, kalau begitu… Sebelumnya, apa anda sudah yakin dengan apa yang anda katakan?"

"Yakin sekali, dok."

"Saya agak takut menyampaikannya, namun bukan berarti saya ragu atas diagnosa ini." Sang dokter lalu berdeham singkat. "Pernah dengar IS? Kependekan dari Inters Seksual. IS itu bukan penyakit."

Aku sedikit lega karena bukan penyakit, tapi perasaan tidak enak ini masih belum hilang.

"IS?"

"Secara sederhana IS adalah kelainan di mana alat reproduksi eksternal dan internal berbeda. Pada umumnya wanita memiliki vagina dan ovarium sebagai penghasil sel telur. Pria memiliki penis dan testis sebagai penghasil sel sperma. Pada IS, terutama kasus anda ini, anda memiliki vagina tapi tidak memiliki ovarium."

"Dok, jangan bercanda, dong. Kebanyakan nonton film fiksi nih, dokter."

"Saya tidak buka praktek melawak atau konsultasi film fiksi."

"Maaf. Teruskan penjelasannya, dok."

"Orang-orang dengan IS perbandingannya sekitar satu banding dua ribuan. Ada yang ketahuan sejak bayi, ada pula yang ketika remaja."

"O-oh."

"Dengan perbedaan alat reproduksi eksternal dan internal, tidak memungkinkan fungsi reproduksi bekerja semestinya."

"Maksudnya!? Serius dong, dok!"

"Tidak berfungsi sama sekali, artinya tidak bisa punya keturunan. Wajar saja anda tidak percaya karena IS terdengar macam cerita yang dibuat-buat. Kalau begitu sekarang juga kita bisa adakan pemeriksaan."

Saat itu juga aku menjalani pemeriksaan.

Entah waktu itu aku jadi pasien yang menjalani pemeriksaan medis atau malah jadi objek penelitian para dokter yang lebih jadi semacam bocah yang diberi mainan baru.

.

Sebenarnya saat itu adalah saat yang paling tidak ingin kuingat. Ternyata dokter itu mengajak rekannya yang lain untuk memeriksaku. Kau tahu rasanya ketika harus membiarkan milik pribadimu dipertontonkan di hadapan banyak orang seolah itu barang baru yang harus dipamerkan?

Mereka baru kali ini melihat orang dengan IS sepertiku. Dokter bisa juga maruk ternyata. Ini hal terburuk yang pernah kualami, kau tahu? Terlebih ketika mereka mengobok-obok sesukanya. Yang terparah adalah ketika aku merasakan ada alat yang memasuki tubuhku. Aku ingin lari dari situ. Aku ingin menghentikan semuanya.

Hentikan!

Lebih baik aku tak pernah tahu ini semua.

Lebih baik aku tak pernah datang ke sini!

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, aku langsung menuju rumah. Sepanjang jalan aku hanya menangis. Aku sekarang bukan wanita, bukan juga pria. Apa kata ayah ibuku nanti? Apa kata orang-orang sekitarku?

"Ibu, apa salahku?"

"Ayah, apa aku dilaknat Tuhan?"

Seketika aku tiba di rumah, aku berlari menghampiri ibu, memeluknya erat hingga aku merosot sampai mendapati lututku bertumpu pada lantai yang dingin dan keras. Saat itu juga aku menyampaikan kabar tak sedap tentangku, yang meluncur sendiri dari lidahku. Ayah dan ibuku sudah tentu terpukul begitu mendengarnya. Kau tahu, aku ingin menyimpan beban ini sendiri kalau bisa meski harus membunuhku. Satu dari ribuan orang, harus aku yang terpilih. Aku terpilih untuk menyaksikan tangis ibuku yang tak sepantasnya keluar oleh karena kelainanku. Aku terpilih untuk menghancurkan harapan ayah padaku.

"Bukan salahmu, nak. Bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kami di sini untukmu, sayangku."

Aku hancur, ya Tuhan. Orang tuaku yang menerima semua kekuranganku membuatku bahagia, meski sebenarnya aku semakin hancur justru karena hal yang sama.

Terima kasih, ya Tuhan atas besarnya cinta-Mu melalui ayah ibuku.

"Tak apa. Kau masih punya pilihan, anakku. Teruskanlah hidupmu."

Terima kasih.

.

Sesungguhnya ayahku memperbolehkan aku menjalani operasi, aku bebas memilih jadi pria atau wanita. Teknologi sudah berkembang, implan dada dan ovarium buatan sudah ada jika aku memilih jadi wanita. Awalnya aku memang berencana operasi jadi wanita. Tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk operasi.

Aku telah dapat menerima diriku.

"Yakin, nak?"

Dapat kulihat sekilas kekecewaan pada raut wajah ayah, "Aku yakin, ayah. Maafkan keegoisanku."

"Aku mengerti kau tidak ingin hidup dalam kepalsuan, nak. Lagipula ini pilihanmu."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

"Setidaknya lakukan _treatment_ hormon, kau membutuhkannya demi kesehatanmu."

"Hehehe… Baiklah, ayah."

.

.

Kira-kira begitulah ceritanya, awal dari rumor genderku yang tak jelas ini –yang sejak awal sudah tidak jelas. Aku sangat yakin Erwin menjaga rahasiaku baik-baik. Oh ya, yang merekomendasikanku untuk mengajar di sekolah ini ya sudah pasti Erwin, teman satu sekolahku, tepatnya kakak kelasku, sekarang sih Kepala Sekolah di tempatku mengajar. Yang menyuruhku mengosongkan kolom gender di arsip juga dia lho. Dia sangat baik walaupun aku sering mengganggunya waktu sekolah, sampai sekarang juga, sih.

Eh tapi, kalau teringat permbicaraan anak-anak di kelasku itu. Smiley? Bukannya kolom gender sudah kukosongkan karena disuruh Erwin?

Ah, Hanji. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Lain kali akan kuceritakan kisah kami pada lembar jurnal yang lain. Aku, Erwin dan tak lupa si mungil Rivaille. Lembar kosongnya masih banyak. Masih baru.

-**end**-

or… _tbc_?

**A/N:**

hai, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai sini. saya author baru, yang baru berani publish di fandom ini. udah rame ya :3

dan penpik ini entah jadi oneshoot saja atau lanjut... saya bingung QAQ

nah, monggo tinggalkan jejak kufufufu...

salam ganteng!


End file.
